


Cuddles

by Stereomime



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff(?), Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereomime/pseuds/Stereomime
Summary: A young snapping turtle wakes up from a terrible nightmare starring a very scary bunny rabbit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't completely sure if I wanted to post this as I just wrote it as something to make myself feel better, I was having a really stressful few days.  
> An actual note - this piece takes place about 5 years prior to the canon in the show, Raph is about 10 years old.

The devilish plushie giggles eerily as she staggers towards the young snapper.  
"we're going to have lots and lots of fun! Forever and ever!" the plush rabbit cheerfully explains as she steadily walks closer to the red-clad turtle. As Ms. Cuddles moves towards him, her head flops from side to side, her eyes unfocused. It reminds the snapper of how lifeless she presents herself. Just a puppet, no bones no nothing. But she still moves closer and snickers in her bubbly tone. She starts to repeat his nickname over and over. "Raphie- Oh Raphie..." She slowly repeats, still keeping her cheerful tone of voice. 

Raph can't feel his legs. He can't feel anything. As the puppet moves closer he tries to step back but - It's like his feet are frozen to the floor. The tiny turtle begins to tear up. Afraid, he can't do anything. She takes another step. She's so close Raphael can hear her breathing, heavily. She reaches her limb out to his face and then.

The snapper wakes up with a screech. The lingering portrait of the demonic bunny leaves an afterimage in his mind. The red-clad turtle jolts up in bed, snot and tears begin to dribble down his face. Raph likes to think he's tough and fearless as the big brother. He'd never admit Ms. Cuddles scares the heck out of him. But this dream was really scary and Raph couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. 

The bulky child wipes at his snout and sniffles. He tumbles out of his bed and pushes away some of the teddies. The snapper races straight to his pop's room. Raph tries to remain silent as he sneaks across the lair to his rat dad's sleeping place but can't help but stomp as his little legs race in sync with his heartbeat. As he reaches the entrance to his pa's room, the snapper begins to take deep breaths and tries to calm himself down. 

"It's okay Raphie, just snuggle in with pops... He won't mind, it's okay," he mumbles to himself.  
After one last long exhale the red-clad child tiptoes into the rat's room. As the snapper takes his first few steps into the bedroom, Splinter's ear twitches and he slowly peaks one sleepy eye open. He's aware his son has entered the room. His nose twitches too as he smells Raph's fear stink. The rat-man crinkles his snout at the stench a little. Raphael continues to slowly approach, eyes still teary and breathing heavy. Splinter slowly sits up in bed and tries to blink away the rest of the tiredness in his eyes. Raph gasps and stands still, acting as if he's in trouble.

"What is wrong, my son?" Splinter softly whispers.  
He beckons his spiky son over with a gentle claw. Raph lets his tears roll down his chin as he begins to fumble over himself now running over to his pops for comfort. Splinter braces himself for the impact of his extraordinarily bulky and large 10-year-old. Raph practically tackles Splinter as the little rat man lets out a hushed wheeze. Splinter falls back on his bed with a soft thud and a mighty, crying child clinging to his chest. Splinter readjusts the weight holding him down from his son and wraps his arms around the snapper. He rhythmically pats the turtle's jagged shell and ushers him softly. Raph buries his snout into his father's neck and sniffles. Splinter lets out a sigh and holds him tight.

"Red, why are you crying? What happened?" Splinter asks as his child holds on tighter in exchange.  
"I had a bad, scary dream. I was alone and and-" The snapper trails off and begins to hiccup.

"Misses Cuddles was there. She was walking at me and I couldn't move..." the sobbing turtle manages to mutter to his pa. 

Splinter doesn't say anything but lets out a soft hum of affirmation to his crying child. The rat-man continues to pat his son's carapace and comfort him. Splinter, with no free hands, curls his tail around the bed's blanket and flicks it upwards to pull the cozy material over the young snapper and himself. After a few minutes, Raph's sobs wilt into soft sniffling. Splinter continues to cuddle his red-loving son. He feels himself slowly drift back to sleep as the child continues to cling to him for support. His son's pointed plastron digs into his chest a little. But Splinter ignores the uncomfortable feeling of the snapper's shell and holds him tight, even as he dozes back off. 

"Pops?" Raphael whispers. He scrunches his chubby cheek into his dad's fur. Splinter sleepily hums back to him.  
"I love you." the snapper says and he snuggles back into his papa. Splinter hums again and drowsily replies.  
"I love you too. Sleep now."  
Raph lets out a relaxed huff and blinks away the last of his tears. Slowly snuggling into his pa, Raphael begins to doze off as well. 

He feels safe and secure. Nothing can hurt him anymore.


End file.
